The Goode Family
by and bonfires lit up the shores
Summary: One-shot series about Cammie, Zach and their daughter Morgan. Check it out for some cute and funny moments between the family. And you don't have to read my GG6 to know about Morgan, she'll be explained in more detail here! Disclaimer: Ally Carter Owns the Charcters except for the ones I made up :) On Haitus, sorry!
1. Not the only Gallagher Girl

**Hello guys I'm back! Thank-you for reading all my stories! I am still doing Snow White and the Seven Hotties but just not as regularly. This is a one-shot series about the Good family. It's cute and hopefully funny moments between Cammie, Zach and their daughter Morgan who was first introduced in the prologue to Spy Another Day. I hope you enjoy these and you can give me ideas for chapters!**

**The Goode Family: Not the only Gallagher Girl**

Morgan aged 7. Cammie's POV:

It was decided. We were going to tell her today. We were going to tell her that we're spies. Zach wanted to tell her when she was 3 but I could just imagine her shouting it out in class and that would not be good!

"But Zach, can't we wait until she's older?" I asked. We were outside her room still arguing about the situation.

"Gallagher Girl, it's time. Soon you'll not be the _only_ Gallagher Girl in the house" he crossed his arms knowing he was right. Morgan was already showing signs of being a good spy. She knows how to hack and is good at trailing people (I should know, I've gotten some complaints from people).

"I don't want her to get hurt. And plus, what if she doesn't want to be a spy?" I asked. I could tell I'd hit Zach, I know how much he wanted Morgan to be a spy.

He was about to say something but her door swung open and Morgan stood in the doorway saying, "Well I do want to be a spy!"

Zach looked satisfied. "You see Cammie, Morgan _wants_ to be a spy. Don't you beautiful?"

"Yes daddy, I do" she nodded.

"That's great." I said. "But we still need to talk." I led the way to the kitchen. Zach and I sat next to each other while Morgan was sat in front.

"What do we need to talk about?" she asked.

"The responsibilities of being a spy" I said. Zach and Morgan both sighed and shook their heads. "What?"

"Come on Gallagher Girl, really? Won't she learn all of this at Gallagher?"

"That's beside the point Zach. You think I became the Chameleon by learning?" I asked knowing that this time I was right. Morgan and Zach are so like each other! Same eyes, same personality and a disregard for the rules.

He took my hand. "Yes, I guess you're right. Only this time Gallagher Girl." As if he still calls me that.

"Well, am I going to learn boring stuff or watch you two make googly eyes at each other?!" said Morgan loudly. I must admit, sometimes Zach and I do go off into the world of love. Morgan is almost always catching is making-out and once she almost caught us having...erm, adult time (in our defence the door was locked but she picked it).

It took 20 minutes, it would have taken 10 but Morgan kept butting in and asking questions we'd already answered.

"But why can't I touch the sword? It's shiny!" she said smiling widely.

"Morgan, if you touch that sword you'll be shocked" I told her.

"What do you mean, 'I'll be shocked'? Like, someone is gonna jump out and surprise me shocked?"

"No...More like your hairs on fire" I said casually not wanting to freak her out.

"But why would my hair be on fire?" she asked, scrunching up her face, she always did that when she was confused.

This time Zach answered. "Because you'll get 100 volts of electricity sent into you thus your hair being on fire"

I laughed whenever Zach was blunt and straight to the point with Morgan. He would just come out and tell it if he thought she was being slow with her 6year old brain.

We decided that it was easier writing down Gallagher and spy tips instead of telling her because everything fact came with a question.

"So, will I see Grandma Rachel?" she asked. It was my mom's last year at Gallagher and I'm glad that she'll get to see my mother before she leaves.

"Yes Morgan, you will see Grandma Rachel" I nodded.

"Yes! And what about Grandma Abby, Grandpa Joe and Grandpa Eddie?" she asked. It felt very weird to hear all their names with the word 'Grandma' or 'Grandpa' in front. Joe sometimes helps out at Gallagher and Abby and 'Eddie' still teach Cov Ops together.

"Yes, you will see all of them. Now go have fun and we'll start on dinner, okay." said Zach. Morgan gave his hugs and kissed our foreheads before heading off to her room. "That was harder than I thought"

"Yes, yes it was. Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked. Zach put his arms around my body and pulled me in. "I take it you think she'll be fine, right?"

"She'll be perfect, just like her mom" he said and he planted a kiss on my lips.

"Aw, thanks. I can't believe that this is how everything turned out" I said breathlessly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I would never have guessed that I would have my Blackthorne Boy and I would have a child" I said truthfully. Over the past month I'd been thinking a lot about how things had fallen into place. I'd also been asking a lot of questions. "What if Gallagher and Blackthorne didn't do an exchange?"

"I would still know you"

"How?" and then I remembered. At the time Zach was pretending to be with the circle so he could here valuable information about what they were doing and where they would strike next. "Oh yeah, sorry"

"It's okay. I've got you haven't I? And Morgan, I've got a family" he said quietly. I turned to him and kissed him for longer this time.

He smiled. "Oh and by the way, when I said we'll start dinner I meant you"

Typical Zach.

**I hope you like the first chapter. Sometime I might jump to different ages so I'll not what's happened and what age. Review please?**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**Oh and does anyone know what age girls start Gallagher? I can't find it anywhere, thanks!**


	2. Bedtime Story

**Hello again, hope you like chapter two and thank you to everyone who answered my question.**

**The Goode Family: Bedtime Story**

Morgan aged 7. Zach's POV

8:27. Cam and I had three minutes to get into position. Three minutes to think of bribes and treats. Three minutes until we would feel the full wrath of Morgan.

Bedtime has never been good with her despite our last name. She begs, pleads and even cries! Now I know that I'm a spy and that I'm supposed to be like Titanium when it comes to begging but trust me, when you see your little girls face when she begs it could make a blind man cry. Seriously, everything shuts down and you just want to cuddle her like mad! Personally I think she gets it from Cammie. I distinctly remember that face when she was pregnant. Always pouting her lip out, eyes watery and wide while hands in the praying position...I couldn't say no. But when you do say no to Morgan _that's_ when the problems start. Tantrums. Tantrums that could go on for hours, I honestly doubt that anyone would want to kidnap our daughter; she'd scream and cry through the whole flippin' journey!

Cammie holds the story books while I have the hot bottle of milk, these things are her guilty pleasure. Morgan's like Liz in some ways, she loves to read, a proper bookworm.

"Ready?" asked Cammie. 47 seconds in counting. Morgan's in the bathroom and from the humming I'm hearing I think she's brushing her teeth. You see, when she was growing up the bathroom was like hell to her. We could never get her to stay in the bath (afraid the bath monster would drag her down the drain), she thought brushing her teeth would brush away all her 'smarticles' and that she would fall in the toilet (well she actually did fall in once, or twice...three times). And the only way to teach her was to make up songs that explained that all of that was untrue and now every time she has a bath, or goes toilet or brushes her teeth she hums the tune to each song. Of course none of those things were true; she heard them of Danny, Grant's son. He and Bex dated for a while until they broke up. Bex went back to England, found herself a husband and now they've got Amie who's the same age as Morgan. Grant stayed in Roseville and has a child with a girl called Alice, to be honest I think Grants pretty serious with her (so serious he might marry her!). Liz and Jonas go out and have an apartment not too far from us. I guess it's pretty cool that we have our friends near us; we can easily meet up whenever we're not working that is. Cammie and I work for the C.I.A with Grant, Jonas work's with Interpol while Liz works at Gallagher Academy (she works with Dr Fibbs). Bex is with M.I.6 but will soon be coming here when Amie's old enough to attend Gallagher Academy.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Morgan walked out and went straight to her room.

"What?!" Cammie and I mouthed to each other at the same time. Was this the real Morgan? Or did the toothbrush actually brush away some of her smarticles.

"Okay, that was weird. But I am happy that I don't have to read Rapunzel again, you know, since you refuse to" she huffed walking to Morgan's room.

"Oh baby, you know I would but you're so much better at the voices than I am!" I said and I saw Cammie smiling a little because she knew it was true.

"I am aren't I?" I pulled her in for a hug and held her. Moments like this I always seem to remember some of the things we said to each other.

I repeated my favourite one. "Just so you know Gallagher Girl, I'm going to kiss you now" and I did. Well in my head I did but we were pulled away before our lips could meet.

"You guys have all night to do that. Now, bedtime story please" she said innocently. Cammie and I exchanged looks when she said the first comment.

"Alright, which story do you want this time? We have Cinderella, Snow White, Red Riding Hood-"Cammie was cut off.

"No, not that kind of story! I want a spy story" she said mischievously.

Cammie waved me inside. "Umm, we don't have that many stories to tell. I mean you know about the forbidden mission and the first one I ever went on and-"Cammie was cut off again.

"I want the one when you two first met!"

"Now this one I can take part in" I walked in, pulled the chair away from the desk and sat on it the wrong way.

"Oh so _now_ you want to participate in story time?" asked Cammie, a smile forming on her perfect plump lips.

"Yes, Gallagher Girl" and I kissed her lightly. She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed with me behind her and we told Morgan the story of us. We ended up telling her everything, not just when we first met but what happened throughout the whole year.

I knew it! I knew Cammie kept denying her love for me! I knew it!

"I knew it Gallagher Girl! I knew you loved me really, you couldn't get enough of the Goode" I smirk.

"Sure Zach, you keep thinking that" she smirked back.

"So mummy, daddy, will I meet my future husband if Gallagher and Blackthorne exchange?" Morgan looked so innocent but I could tell she was being deadly serious but we couldn't help it...we burst out laughing!

We each tried so speak but it came out like. "Morg-hahahaha! Oh, sorry-hahahahaha!"

Cammie recovered first and apologised when she saw Morgan's serious face and her arms crossed. "Sorry baby. And the answer is that you might actually meet a special Blackthorne and you might end up together"

"I can't wait until I start Gallagher!" she said. "Night Mummy. Night Daddy." And she fell asleep instantly. We smiled at her sleeping body and crept out her room.

Cammie and I lay in bed, I was still chuckling at what she was said.

"Zach, don't laugh. It was incredibly cute!" whispered Cammie and she poked me in the stomach.

"I know, I know, and this time her Blackthorne boy won't be a trained assassin." Blackthorne was different now. The words 'Blackthorne' and 'Assassins' were two completely different things. Now Blackthorne was just like Gallagher.

But a thought hit me. "No way do I want some Blackthorne Boy putting his hands on my daughter!"

Cammie laughed. "Oh come on Zach! You oldie, you were 16 once"

"Well yeah but I didn't get to put my hands all over you did I?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't. I wasn't very proactive was I?" asked Cammie smiling seductively.

"And how are you feeling now?" I asked moving position so Cammie is on top of me.

"Hmm. Quite proactive actually" she smiled and kissed me passionately.

I seriously hope Morgan was asleep because it was adult time.

**I had fun writing this one and it's given me ideas for what I can write but I kind of want to make it into a story! What do you guys think? I mean it is kind of a story because it's going in ages, right? Oh I dunno, tell me what I should do!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	3. Family Dinner: Part 1

**Hello everyone, I'm really glad that my last chapter made you laugh and I hope that you like Cammie and Zach as parents and Morgan!**

**By the way it's in two parts so you're gonna have to wait until tomorrow when I update the second part, I must say that there is a bit of a cliffy!**

**Enjoy Lovelies...**

**The Goode Family: Family Dinner part1**

Morgan aged 7. Cammie's POV:

I woke up this morning to a text message.

_Hello Cammie! Guess where I am? Roseville! Yes, that's right, James, Georgia and me are here and we're wondering if we could come round for dinner? Please Cammie, please Mrs Goode?! Just txt me back because I don't know what time is it. Bex xxx_

Ahhhh! Bex is here! I shook Zach quite violently actually, he almost fell out the bed.

"What's up Gallagher Girl? Baby, you okay, where's my other baby?" Zach said sitting up with his eyes still closed.

"Bex is here! Like in America, in Roseville!" I cried smiling widely.

"Really? That's cool, why don't we invite them round?" he said, now he was lying down.

"That's what I was gonna do!" I checked my phone, it read 5:59. "I'll call her in a few hours."

"What, like 10 hours?" he said sleepily.

"Yeah, maybe." I went back into bed and felt Zach pull me close and wrap his arms around me.

Morgan's POV

"Morgan? Morgan, honey." I think it was the sound of my mom.

"Mummy, is that you?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes baby, it is. You don't have to get up yet but just so you know Bex, James and Amie are coming round."

I quickly sat up when I heard the name Georgia. Georgia is my best-friend and it's cool that my mom is her mom's best-friend! It's really sad that Georgia lives in English but sometimes we Skype and call.

"Really? She's coming? When mummy, when?"

"They're coming at 6..." said Mum, she was about to tell me how many hours we had until they came but I worked it out a little bit faster.

"So we have five and a half hours to get ready, right?" I asked hoping that I was right.

"Yes, that's right baby. I'm just going out shopping for food so daddy is here with you, okay?"

"Yes mummy" and she hugged me.

My mom is _soooo_ pretty, like really pretty. Some people say I look like my mom but that I have my dad's eyes. I jumped out of bed and opened my wardrobe. I remember when me and mom went shopping together, I first went with dad but he said 'no' to almost every clothing I showed him. I took out a pink t-shirt, pink hoodie, jeans and pink converse. I laid them out on the bed while I went to the bathroom to get washed and brush my teeth.

When I was ready I found Dad in the living room watching sports. I creeped behind him but he must have heard me because he turned around and pulled me onto his lap.

"Trying to scare me Morgan?" he asked tickling me.

In between giggles I said, "No, daddy, I would never!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Gallagher Girl" he stopped tickling but left me on his lap. I looked at dad, I _did_ have his eyes!

"Dad, why do you still call mom Gallagher Girl?" I asked, twirling his hair around my finger while sucking my thumb. **(A/N: sorry but my best-friends little sister does that and it's so cute!)**

"I call her Gallagher Girl because she still _is_ my Gallagher Girl but soon you will be too, so I think I'll have to think of a new nickname" he smirked and kissed my cheek.

I heard the door open and I jumped off Dad's lap and ran to mom. I hugged her knees while she held about 3 bags of shopping. Dad came into the hallway and leaned against the doorway.

"You know Zach you could help me with the bags" mum looked a bit angry but I knew they were just messing.

"I could help..."Dad started.

"But?" Mom said raising her eye brow.

"But Gallagher Girl what would you gain from me helping you?" while Dad smirked again Mum huffed and walked into the kitchen after I let go of her legs. Dad followed while I went to watch TV.

Cammie's POV

Sometimes that boy really annoyed me. I put the shopping bags on the counter and sighed. Zach walked in and stood in front of me; I turned around and started to pack some of the shopping away.

"Awrh, baby I'm sorry. You know I'm only joking, right?" he started kissing my neck sending tingles down my spine.

I turned back around to face him and put my arms around his neck. "I know, Zach I know." I kissed him and he kissed me back hungrily. "Guess who I saw?"

"Who baby?" he mumbled kissing my neck and biting me in some places.

"Liz and Jonas! And I invited them round for dinner, is that okay? So tonight it'll be Bex, James, Liz, Jonas and the girls" I said happily.

"Cool, why don't we bring just invite the whole gang round as well?" I think he was joking but to me the idea sounded great!

"That's a great idea; you call them while I prepare dinner!" I slipped away and started to put the food away even though I would need it soon.

"Baby, do we have to?" moaned Zach sounding like Morgan.

"Zach, yes we do! We haven't seen them since Christmas which was ages ago, plus we all said that we needed to meet up, so why not now? And, Bex is here which is an added bonus and-"Zach cut me off.

"Okay, okay." he kissed my forehead. "I'll call everyone."

He walked away leaving me with all the preparation...I really should have thought this through.

Everything was in the cooker at 5:00 so I had enough time to get ready. I work a purple short sleeve silk top with matching purple wedge heels and a black skirt. I must have looked good because Zach couldn't stop looking at me.

"Yes Zachary?" I said putting my earrings in.

"Cameron, can't a man look at his wife?" he asked taking three short strides towards me. I turned around and his lips were instantly on mine. It's times like these that I enjoy not being at Gallagher. I enjoy the fact that this is _my_ room and I can do whatever I want in it without disruption...well, I would if I didn't have Morgan.

"Eww that is gross!" she'd just walked in on me and Zach making-out. I mean yes, to a child at that age I guess it is kind of gross seeing your 28 year old Dad have his hands all over your 27 year old mom _and_ for your mom to be on top of him but again, she should have knocked.

"Morgan" I said trying to get up gracefully but failing because of my heels. "What did we say about knocking?"

"I don't know." She said innocently, but she did know, she was a born Gallagher Girl. "Well maybe you would hear if it wasn't for all the..." she started making kissy noises and walked out.

Zach laughed. "Do we really sound like that? Because all I hear is moaning and heavy breathing."

I swatted his arm. "Zach! I think we should get camera's that notify us when she's coming because I don't think this is healthy for a 7 year old" I crossed my arms and put on my own serious face.

"Baby, really?" he saw my face. "Alright, only if you smile" and I smiled leaned down and kissed him again. I knew Zach wanted to create that moment again but luckily the doorbell rang. I smiled and went to the door.

"Ahhhh!" is the first thing Rebecca Baxter said. The second was, "Whoa, it's like and mini Cammie and Zach combined!" Morgan was next to me. I guess it was weird for Bex because she'd only seen Morgan a few times when she was little because she moved to England before Morgan was a child.

"Hello" said Morgan politely and Bex went "Awww! She's so cute!"

"Yeah, thanks. And speaking of cute, where's Georgia and James?"

"They're at the car getting something" she smiled that Bex smile (the one where you get kind of scared because you never know what she's gonna do!). I led her inside where she met Zach in the living room and soon after shooed him out so we could talk.

"So, how are you and Mr Smirk?" she asked and then took a sip of the special tea I brought her.

"Me and Mr Smirk? Hmm, we're fine. But now I love with two smirkers!" Bex chuckled and the doorbell rang again.

Zach opened it and Georgia ran inside. Georgia looked just liked Bex; she was mix-raced with shoulder length black hair. She many look like Bex but I think she's more like her dad. She's more shy and quiet and is into world peace and all that stuff, I have a feeling this girl is going to be on the Research and Development track at Gallagher, not that Bex minds of course.

"Cammie, I have a confession to make" she whispered. Zach, Georgia and James were in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Is it bad that I've been teaching her some fighting moves and techniques?" Bex didn't look me in the eye.

"Bex!" I whisper/shouted. "Bex, you shouldn't influence her. I mean look at what an amazing spy Liz is and she didn't do cov-ops."

"I guess." James, Zach and the girls walked in. I greeted James and I warmed to him instantly. Bex and James met at work, they're both M.I.6 spies. It was like love at first sight, except Bex had to work on his a bit but they got there in the end.

"Mum, can Georgia and I go to my room?" asked Morgan, I think they're both bored by our adult talk.

"Sure honey. Dad, now can you set up the television?" she asked knowing that he would say yes. Morgan had been asking for a TV for ages and when we finally got one she was mesmerized by it. In the end to stop her eye sight going funny, we deleted all the settings off the TV and cut the plug off it.

Zach forced a smile. "Of course, honey." And he led the way.

The door bell rang again. "It's probably Liz and Jonas" I said.

"Liz and Jonas? You didn't tell me they were coming, that's awesome Cam!" Bex was all jumpy and excited. "Oooh, can I answer the door to surprise them?"

"Sure, go ahead" I waved and she jumped up and headed for the door.

But when she opened it I heard her say. "Oh, hello Grant."

**I hope you liked it! What do you think of Morgan? It was hard trying to get into the mindset of a 7year old, did I do okay? I tried not to put too many 'big' words in her POV, lol. What do you think of Morgan? What do you think in general? I'm gonna stop asking questions and hurting your brains! :D**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	4. Family Dinner: Part 2

**Hi guys, I'm really sad! School starts back tomorrow and I'm really not looking forward to it! And I'm stuck at a part in the story I'm writing, I'm just seriously low so I apologise if this chapters WUBBISH. If not then could you cheer me up with some reviews, please and thank-you! And thank-you to outlookforever who gave me advice on how little children act.**

**The Goode Family: Family Dinner part2**

Morgan aged 7. Cammie's POV:

Uh-oh. I mean it's not like Grant and Bex had a bad break-up it's just I guess it is kinds weird them seeing each other.

I laugh awkwardly and shout for Zach.

"Yes baby?" he said.

"Keep James company while I greet our guests, okay? Good!" I jumped up and went to the door.

"Hey Grant" I said moving Bex out the way so I could hug him.

"Hey Cammie! You look great by the way" he said beaming.

"Oh, thanks" I turned my attention to a brown haired woman standing next to Grant.

"Hello, you must be Alice. My names Cammie" I shake her hand

"Hi, nice to meet you Cammie." I must say Grant has good taste. Alice is a tiny bit taller than Liz, with brown hair and freckles over her nose.

"And this is Danny!" behind her stood a boy Morgan's age. He had brown curly hair and like his mom, freckles but his were all over his making him even cuter!

"Hello Danny, would you like to meet Morgan and Georgia?" I held my hand out. He nodded and took it and I led them into our house.

I was taking the meat out when Zach came behind me.

"Need some help Gallagher Girl?"

"Err, yes please. Thanks, Blackthorne Boy" and I take out the plates.

"Is everything okay with Bex?" he asks while I plate everyone's food.

"Yeah, I guess it might be weird for them, you know what I mean? Like, everyone thought Bex moved back to England because of that but that's wrong"

"Then why did she move?" asked Zach. He'd stopped helping and looked at me.

"Okay, she did because of Grant but that was only half the reason. She moved because she had too many memories and she wanted a fresh start. And look how amazing it turned out?" I said happily, glad that Bex has had a happy ending.

When we trying to work out who would sit at the six seated table and who would sit _around_ it the door bell went. I left Zach sorting out seating arrangements.

I opened the door and got one hell of a surprise.

"Aunt Abby? Townsend, Joe and...Mom?"

"Hello Cammie! Liz was having car troubles and asked if we could give her Jonas and Macey a lift and when they told us about this dinner-which we weren't invited to, we'll have words later-we said we'd drive them" my mother explained while I stood there like a nodding dog.

"Well, are you gonna let us in or are we going to freeze?" asked Macey but she didn't even wait for me to say 'come in'; she just shoved past everyone and walked inside.

Once everyone had said their 'hellos' we finally all settled down and enjoyed dinner. It was nice, really nice having everyone here. We all talked about what we'd been doing lately. The children seemed to be getting along nicely, I know Morgan and Georgia had spoken a lot before but I guess it was nice seeing her in real life and not through a computer screen.

Morgan's POV

It was really cool seeing Georgia; she looked totally different in real life and had the coolest accent ever.

Danny, Georgia and I had been told to sit at the coffee table in the living room since they were running out of space.

"Oooh, say something again Georgia" I asked wanting to hear her voice again.

"Do I have to?" she said and I cracked up.

"Girls!" said Danny under his breath thinking that we couldn't hear, but we could. Georgia and I are born Gallagher Girls!

"Whatever! I just can't wait until we're off at Gallagher and _you're_ far away from us at Blackthorne" I say crossing my arms facing Danny.

"Yeah me too, this spy stuff sounds cool!" he said.

"I know right. My dad still sometimes calls mum Gallagher Girl" I say giggling that one day s special boy will call me that too!

"I know yeah. Hey Georgia are you looking forward to school?" Danny asks while I drink my juice.

"A little but my mom keeps going on about how awesome cov-ops is and about how much butt kicking I'm going to do, when I'd really rather do what Liz does" said Georgia quietly. Danny and I looked at each other and then went over to her.

"It doesn't matter and it isn't up to our parents, it's up to the teachers"

"I guess, and I could always hack into the database and change my timetable" and we all laughed together.

I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship.

**I'm done. I wrote all of this with Paramore, Evanescence and The Pretty Reckless blasting from my dockalarm (it's a dock **_**and**_** an alarm!). So again, sorry if it's WUBBISH, I'm having a bad day **

**Review please, it makes me smile when the emails come though, thanks all you Lovelies.**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	5. Happy Birthday!

**Hi guys it was my first day back to school and to be honest it was okay...except for when me and my friends were running, my friend pushed me and I fell in front of everyone...yeah, not that goode. And then I come home and only find a few reviews but I would normally be sad but I know about Hurricane Sandy so I just want you guys to stay safe and hopefully things will get better. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**The Goode Family: Happy 8****th**** Birthday!**

Morgan now aged 8. Cammie's POV:

Today is a very special day...its Morgan's birthday! Awrh, my little girl eight years old! I know Zach is emotional too but he hides it well. When we woke up this morning we started to get everything ready. We'd already brought the cake, candles, banners and everything. And when everyone was round our house last month they'd secretly given us her presents knowing that we probably wouldn't see each other again.

Zach had hidden the presents somewhere so secret that he didn't even tell me! While he was out getting her present I was setting everything up in the dining room. We had the banner over the archway, the presents we already had all over the table and the cake would go perfectly in the middle.

When he came back we set the others with them too. We showered and changed and then waited outside Morgan's door. We heard her squirm and that's when we walked in. she looks so cute when she's drowsy. Her hair was a sticking up in all places (like Zach's in the morning) and her eyes were half closed (like mine in the morning).

"Happy Birthday Morgan!" we said and hugged our daughter. She brightened up and almost looked like she'd only just remembered!

"Thank-you!" she beamed. Zach carried her to the dining room and you should have see Morgan's face when we saw all the presents she had. While opening her presents I went away and brought in the cake and set up the webcam so everyone could see her and sing along.

I was walking into the room singing, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you..." and I swore I heard Danny singing the edited 'you look like a monkey and you smell like one too' version.

Morgan looked so pleased and happy. All she could do is smile and say thank-you multiples of times. But little did she know that we had loads more planned. We took her out for lunch at her favourite restaurant and played at the park for a bit before we got back home.

"Today has been the greatest! It totally beats all my other birthdays!" shouted Morgan running around the living room; maybe we gave her too much candy.

"But honey, it gets better" said Zach and from behind him Georgia and Danny came. Zach and I had agreed to them having a sleepover. "Aw, don't cry" Zach put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, these are happy tears!" she smiled again and went off with her friends.

**You know what? Was gonna write more but I'm too down and depressed and annoyed and feel like curling up into a ball and crying. Sorry it's awfully short but if I wrote anymore then it would have been shit! My creative juices just aren't flowing so I'm gonna play the Sims3 (and kill them) to try and take my mind off everything.**

**Remember guys, stay safe with the hurricane and I honestly don't mind if you don't review because this is just shit, so bye.**

**-esther **


	6. Gallagher Academy: First Impressions

**Hi guys, today has been a better day I suppose and thank-you to Zach-Goode' and two guests's who reviewed even though you really didn't have to! But anyway, I was gonna go through some ages of Morgan but to be honest I can't be bothered and now is really when the story/one-shot thing starts. So anyway let's rewind some years and now Morgan is 12 and she's having a taster day at Gallagher Academy.**

**One last thing because I think the news is depressing (and is the reason why I didn't want to go on a plane when I went to Florida and Jamaica!) I haven't really seen heard about that bloody Hurricane Sandy but just be very careful guys, stay safe please and keep me informed.**

**The Goode Family: Gallagher Academy: first impressions**

Morgan aged 12. Morgan's POV

I jumped out of bed instantly when I heard my alarm clock go off. I ran to my laptop, logged on and set up Skype. Georgia and Danny were finally on screen.

"Can you believe it?!" cried Georgia jumping up and down.

"Calm down man" that was the cool and manly voice of Danny. Puberty hit him first; he's gotten taller, fitter and cuter! But he's like a brother to me, and plus it's funny when his voice has the occasional squeak!

"Yeah, Danny's right. I mean this is only a day at Gallagher; we've got a month until we properly start. So, what should I wear?" I heard Danny sigh and Georgia reciting her list of the best things to wear judging on the weather (sunny) and the school (I mean this is a spy school, we could even have a surprise mission!).

After changing outfits three times (and Danny moaning and then eventually saying good-bye) I settled on jeans, a white polo shirt with matching converse and a red zip-up hoodie.

When I came down stairs mum and dad were in the kitchen. Mom was eating some toast while texting and dad was reading the news paper.

"Morning honey," said Mom when I'd just come in, "are you excited for today?"

"Am I excited? I'm ecstatic, I seriously can't wait! I hope Georgia and I are roommates" I said inching toward mum hoping that she'd mentioned it to Grandma Rachel.

"Well", she shrugged, "who know?" My mom and dad are always keeping me on my toes.

"Well I'm sure you'll be fine! You've got some skills Morgan, trust us" he glance at mum.

I took my toast from the toaster and sat next to dad. "Dad, what's it like at Blackthorne? Danny wanted to ask his dad but he's away so I said I'd ask you"

"Hmm, I don't know." I looked real close at dad. His breathing seemed normal and his eyes were sharp, it looked like he was telling the truth.

"But, you, Uncle Grant and Uncle Jonas all went to Blackthorne. How come mum remembers Gallagher and you can't remember Blackthorne?!" okay, maybe I was being a little demanding and should have stopped when dad said he didn't know, but I just wanted to know. He took a deep breath and walked out leaving mum and I in a loud silence.

"You get your bag ready and I'll talk to Zach, okay?" my mum walked out the room and left me alone. I took a bottle of Coke out of the fridge and a packet of crisps and went o my room to pack. My mom said that it was always good to keep a bag with you at all times, especially at Gallagher. My bag had all the necessities: my iphone, ipod, food, drink, spare clothes and books. I came out and heard my parents talking.

"I know Zach, but you've all heard it. Blackthorne is different now and the Circle is over, right? We've killed, tortured and maimed every single one of them, they're not coming back! Well unless they have a secret child we don't know about but I seriously doubt that, okay?" my mum kissed (yuck!) my dad.

He looked up and said. "I know we know. I just don't want Danny learning anything he shouldn't be, well until he is the right age"

I took this as my opportunity to come out of the shadows. Mom and dad regained their normal positions. Mom gave dad the car keys and he walked out the house wordlessly.

"Okay honey you ready?" asked mom.

"As I'll ever be" I answered and stepped outside.

**(A/N: now, I don't know where Roseville is or any other state it's close to, I'm not good at geography, I seriously ain't I actually didn't know how many continents there are. FACT FOR TODAY: THERE ARE 7 CONTINENTS! So let's just say they live not to far away.)**

When we were driving down the long road I started to feel queasy in my stomach.

_What if I wasn't good enough? Would they expect me to be brilliant since I'm the daughter of two legacies? Would I make any friends?_

I've never been to normal school before but I do know about the clique situation, I wonder what group I would be in? Is there a legacy group?

"Well Morg, this is it. Now, you go there, make some friends and enjoy yourself alright?!" my mother leaned over from the front seat and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Have fun Morgan" said my dad and he kissed my forehead. _I guess I'm forgiven, whoopee!_

I got out the car and took a good look at the great building. I guess from my height it was huge but I bet from teachers and parents it was just big. But it is still beautiful. I walked to the open wooden doors and walked in. Girls, tones of girls were already talking and mingling. But they all stopped when they saw me.

I heard some of them whisper in various languages.

OMG, qui est lui ? Elle est fille du caméléon? She asked her friend in french if I was really the Chameleon's daughter.

Das ist ihr? Whoa, sind ihre Augen wie ihr Vater und ich hörte, dass er war herrlich! Another girl this time in german said that I have eyes just like my dad (and that apparently he is gorgeous!).

And lastly, それは彼女のですか？彼女は見るべきじゃないか ！ I think she said that in Japanese but I'm still a little rusty to know exactly _what_ she said but from the disgusyed look on her face I don't think it was nice. I smirked, held my head hight and walked down the hallway towards the body of a girl with shoulder lenght black hair.

"Hey Georgia" she turned around and hugged me instantly.

"Hello Morgan!" after hugging me she introduced me to our first roommate.

"Hi, my names Maddison Evans and you don't need to tell me who you are because all of the girls are super jealous that we're roommates." Madi had pale skin and shiny red hair with a side fringe. Judging by the clothes she was wearing Madi wasn't a fan of all things girl. We wore black jeans with a black tank-top and a black hoodie. Black seems to be her colour!

"Well it's nice to meet you" I stuck my hand out and she hesitated before shaking it.

"Now all we have to do is wait and see who our other roommate is!" said Georgia.

"You mean you didn't see?" asked Madi.

"See what?" I asked.

"Well your best-friend here is a genious. She hacked into the database and found out who our roommates are!" Madi actually smiled and gave Georgia a pat on the back.

Georgia became all modest and spoke about how 'it was nothing' and 'that she would gladly do it again'. She went to say more but the big heavy doors closed and the ones opposite it oppened revealing our headmistress. Grandma Morgan looked really good (for an old lady) in her white shirt and black pencil skirt. Without words the whole class followed her into the hall. We sat in our designated seats and listened to her speech.

"Welcome girls, to Gallagher Academy. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women only accepts the brightest girls into our ranks, and those who clearly demonstrate the heart, courage, and drive to accept the many challenges this school has to offer. There is a variety of girls here today, some with parents who are spies and some whose parents are normal I hope that they will be treated the same. And more importantly I hope you enjoy today" we all clapped and started talking amongst ourselves until all the teachers came and it was time so stand again.

"…Learn Her Skills, Honor Her Sword, Keep Her Secrets." Everyone clapped again and the doors opened again. As we walked out, ready to be assigned our rooms and inmates I thought about my mum. I thought about how she walked these halls and how she must have felt. All I know is that I _may_ be a legacy but I'm not going to try and be someone I'm not. I'm just going to be me. Same old Morgan Rachel Goode.

**There we go 1000 words and more. I hope you liked that, the other parts will be coming and we'll see what friends Morgan makes and if she enjoys spy school!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	7. Gallagher Academy: Making Friends

**Back again and here's the second part.**

**The Goode Family: making friends**

We were all waiting anxiously. The teachers were near the stairs holding the room lists. Luckily for me I already knew two of my roommates thanks to Georgia's smarts, but to make it look natural we were separated. I stood next to a blonde girl who was wearing a lot of pink (I could see Madi gagging at the sight of her).

She turned around. It was the girl! The one who said the rude comment about me. "Hi Morgan. My names Tilly Walters, our parents went to school together" she smiled.

"Hi Tilly" I said not really knowing where our conversation was going.

"I have a feeling that we'll be good friends. Me, you and Victoria are the upper class here, all our mothers were once students" she looked around and then waved over the tallest girl. "Victoria meet Morgan"

Victoria Bauer was tall. Like, really tall. I was up to her ears. She has brown hair with a full fringe. She wears the kind if preppy-cool clothes, like plaid skirts to the knee, blazers, ballet pumps and patriotic colours.

"Hi, so your mom was Cammie Morgan? That's awesome, our parents were in the same class!" said Victoria. I felt the urge to get a huge hammer and make her my height.

"Yep," I popped the 'P', "that's my mom.

"Yeah, well hopefully we're roommates!" cried Tilly and she carried on another conversation with Victoria. _Yeah, I would loooove to be roommates with you…oh wait I wouldn't! _Finally after 10 minutes some names were called.

"Right in next room is Morgan Goode, Georgia Baxter, Madison Evans and Victoria Bauer". We all fake surprises and walk to our room. When we came inside Georgia and I stood at the doorway surprised. _It is our mum's room. It's the same room that our mum's stayed in!_

"What are you guys waiting for?" asked Madi shoving past us with her bag. Georgia and I risked quick glances and then ran to the beds our mum's once had.

"Mine!" we said at the same time. Madi just gave us a look and then took the bed near the window that was once Macey McHenry's bed. Victoria was last in. She shrugged and sat on her bed.

"So, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" I suggested getting annoyed with this awkward silence. No one spoke. "Okay, I guess I'll start. Hi my names Morgan Goode, yes my parents are Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode and yes half my family works here but trust me, I don't have any input into anything. I'm a normal student just like you guys"

Madi snorted. "'Normal'? Please, you're a legacy. My names Madison Evans but everyone calls me Madi, not because I suggest it but because of you don't I'll hurt you" she cracked her knuckles.

Victoria and Georgia gulped. "Well, hello I'm Georgia Baxter. My mom is Rebecca Baxter who used to go here with Morgan's mom but again no special treatment just because we're close"

We turned to Victoria. "Huh? Oh, my names Victoria Bauer and my mom went to Gallagher as well."

We sat in silence again only interrupted by Georgia coughing.

Madi spoke first. "Well I should make myself comfortable" she opened her backpack and took out some posters and started to arrange them around her corner of the room. We all looked at each other and decided to do the same. I was on the same side of Georgia and the only thing separating us was the bathroom door. I had Madi in front of me, I looked at her posters.

"Who is Evanescence?" I asked looking at a picture of a girl in a black dress with her male band mates I'm guessing standing around her.

"Evanescence are the greatest band ever!" she came over to me, took out her ipod, gave me a headphone and started to play a song.

I took it out my ear. "They sound…cool?" it came out like a question.

"Don't worry, they're not everyone's style" Madi walked back to her bed and looked at my posters. Out of all of them I think she approved Paramore. Victoria was putting some clothes she'd brought inside the wardrobe.

"Wait, we all have to share this?" I asked.

"I think so, but how are we going to know who's stuff's who's?" asked Victoria.

"We don't which means we'll be sharing clothes" I said taking out some hangers and hanging my own clothes up.

"Well I'm sure you'll know which clothes are mine and I'm guessing you'll never want to wear them" Madi held up another pair of black jeans, a skeleton hoodie and a black jumper.

"Hmm, "I thought, looking at her clothes, "I like your black jeans and the hoodies cool." Madi smiled and put her clothes in as well.

Georgia and Victoria joined in too. We all stood back and looked at the not-even-half-full wardrobe. We all had such different style. Victoria was all preppy, Madi was emo/goth/punk, I was skater while Georgia was girly.

"Our clothes are so different" chuckled Georgia.

"I know" agreed Victoria.

"So I guess it's official, we're roommates" started Madi. "Hmm, Morg, Georgia, Vicky and Madi…we sound cool!" we all nodded.

"Wait, who's this 'Vicky' you speak of? Because it better not be me" Victoria crossed her arms at Madi.

"Well, it's either Vicky or Tori, take your pick" said Madi.

She thought for a moment. "Fine, I choose Tori" she both nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, what should we do to break our new room in?" I looked around for suggestions.

"Oooh!" Georgia put her hand up like a kid in class. "I know, I know!" she waved it around.

"Hmm, who should I choose?" I asked sarcastically, Madi and Tori laughed. "Oh, sorry Georgia didn't see you there!"

"Ha-ha, very funny. But I think the best way to break our room in is…a mini party!" she opened her bag and took loads of crisps and sweets out.

We all did the same and took our iPods as well. Madi had brought a dock so she plugged it into the wall and we took turns playing our music. We laughed, joked around and talked until we had a knock at our door. A note was slipped under.

_All students will need to be seen in the Grand Hall in twenty minutes for a further introduction for life at Gallagher Academy._

We cleaned up all our mess and left our room. We saw Tilly on the way there; she gave us nasty looks and walked off with her friends. We all rolled our eyes and laughed out loud. I looked at my new friends. Tori who was quiet but opinionated, Madi who was moody but a lot of fun and Georgia, a girl who I've know ever since I was born. I also looked at Gallagher, wondering if there were any secrets it held and I made a secret promise.

I promise to do my parents well and be the best spy I could be. I know I'm a legacy, and that used to scare me, but now I think of it as a goal. Life at Gallagher is gonna be sweet!

**Done! I hope you liked it! I've been ill today so no school and no school for me tomorrow so I might update in the day but I would bet on it because I'll probably be sleeping. What do you think of Morgan? Do you like how she's a skater girl and how she's not as shy as Cammie? And do you like how I've put Tina and Courtney's children in it? What do you think of the group all together? I like how they're all different and does anyone like Evanescence? I DOO! Anyway enough with the brain overload!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	8. First Day At Gallagher

**Hi guys, thank-you to who reviewed and I hope you're all staying safe with the whole hurricane thing. But here in England it's getting waaay colder, like so cold we might be having snow! But anyway lets fast forward a month and this is Morgan's first full day Gallagher. **

**Enjoy!**

**The Goode Family: First day at Gallagher**

Morgan aged 12. Morgan's POV

It had been a full month and now I was ready. I'd already sent some personal things to Gallagher during the holidays and some clothes but now there's no going back. I looked around my bare room. My laptop, clothes, posters were now at my new home.

"Ready honey?" my parents came to the door way with smiles on their faces.

"As I'll ever be" I smiled back.

The car ride was fun; mom and dad were telling me past experiences at their spy schools.

"So when we were giving you the talk you kept asking why your hair would be on fire!" mom and dad laughed.

"Wait what talk? You haven't given me _the_ talk" I said confused.

"Oh" said mom. "We haven't have we…" and that's when I had the talk about the birds and the bee's and about how 'when a man and a woman loooove each other _very much_…' and blahblahblah!

I started to feel nervous when we came closer and closer to Gallagher. Many of the girls came in black limousines except for me and Georgia. Because our mom's were once students here they're giving the seniors a special cov-ops lesson.

"We'll see you before we go okay sweetheart?" said my mom. My parents got out the car and took my suitcase from the boot.

"We'll miss you" dad gave me my bag. "Don't do anything stupid, okay." they pulled me for a hug.

"Bye Morgan!" mom shouted. Everyone was staring now. _Great, now every single year knew I was Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode's child!_ I shrugged and walked into the school without a look back.

When I walked into my bedroom I saw Madi laying down on her back with her arms over her chest like you would with a corpse.

"Madi?" I poked her. She opened one eye and then slowly sat up like a vampire would.

"Hello Morgan" her eyes were still closed and she was still in the corpse position.

"Err, are you gonna get up?" I asked getting really creeped out.

"Shush…" Madi opened her eyes and sat up and then smiled, she had fake fangs over her real teeth.

"What's with the fangs?"

"I like them, now come here and let me bite you!" I was kind of scared but then I noticed that it was Madi's way of saying 'now come here…and let me hug you'.

"Are we the first one's here?" I asked. Tori and Georgia's beds looked untouched.

"No, Tori and Georgia are in the library"

"Trust them to find the library" I muttered but Madi must have heard because she smirked.

Madi led the way to the library and on the way there I saw some familiar faces. I saw Tilly, a girl named Monica and her twin Michelle, they were talking to their older sister Mina.

"Hey, look whose here!" Georgia and Tori turned and their faces lit up immediately.

"Morgan!" Georgia practically jumped on me. It was good to see my best friend again.

"Hey Tori" I hugged Tori. In fact it was good to see my little group of friends again, it's been too long. I must say it was weird seeing everyone in plaid skirts and white shirts. Georgia and Tori looked like model students, their shirts neatly tucked in and their skirts to the knee just touching the knee high socks. Madi looked surprisingly the same, her skirt (like mine) was above the knee and she wore black knee high socks (instead of white) and wore a black hoodie with her uniform. The bell rang and we knew it was time for another assembly but this time it was with the _whole_ school. All the older years were aloud in but we had to wait outside. My mom was stood outside the door with a clipboard in her hand and a crowd around her.

"Yes, I have found various passageways but I can't tell you-Oh Morgan!" my mom waved when she saw me. Everyone parted and made a pathway for me.

"Hi mom"

"Check! My mom asked for me to do the register while they give the welcome back speech to the other years" my mom smiled, kissed me on my cheek and then went back to the list.

"Mom, where's dad?"

"I don't know honey" she mumbled. As I went back to my friends I could feel the girls eyes on me, I rolled my eyes.

"Where'd you go?" asked Tori.

"To my mom, she's ticking everyone's names of the register. So, you guys are officially here!" they all nodded and we went back to our conversation.

There was a knock at the heavy door and my dad came out into the hallway. All the girls gasped when they saw him. He whispered something to my mom and then (Eww) kissed her…on the mouth…in front…of EVERYBODY! Almost all the girls went 'AWWW' while Madi and I went 'EWW!'. My mother smiled and then told us to get into one long line. You should have seen all the girls pushing and shoving because they wanted to be at the front near my mom. I almost felt jealous but then I remembered that _duh_ she's _my_ mum…she, ahem, birthed me!

"They all look _soooo_ desperate" smirked Madi.

"I know right! I mean just because my parents are _both_ legacy's and _both_ studied here and _both_ finished one of the most evil organisations doesn't mean they're anything special" I sighed and looked at Madi for agreement.

"Wow, your parents sound pretty awesome. I almost want to push to the front to see them…almost" I could tell that Madi was impressed and maybe excited but she hid it pretty well.

"You might get to meet them later" I said nonchalantly because inside I was buzzing with the fact that my parents were here and people were jealous! Gallagher really felt like home already! I mean I have Grandma Rachel, great Uncle Eddie and Great Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe and Aunty Liz and even my parents for a day! The doors swung open, the line moved and I could already hear people whispering.

"Awrh, they are _soooo_ cute!" and "I just wanna squeeze their little cheeks" and lastly "Hmm, this lot are smart. Think we can convince any of them to touch the sword?"

My mom squeezed my shoulder and my dad winked as I walked into the hall and began my life at Gallagher Academy for exceptional young girls (who are training to be spies!).

**I hope you liked that! I'll upload her day and what happened tomorrow so there's kinda a cliffy! Personally I really like Morgan, I think she's ace but what do you think?**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	9. Back At Gallagher

**Hey I'm backkk and I haven't done this in ages so… SHOUT-OUTS:**

**Z (Guest): it's funny you say that because that is what this chapter is!**

**Guest: awww indeed.**

**outlookforever: yay, a Morgan liker! And yeah it's really weird her calling Cammie and Zach mom and dad!**

**Cammie-the-chameleon: yeah Morgan and Madi are my favourites; I've got some interesting stuff happening with them! And speaking of falling in love, it isn't Morgan who starts liking Danny. Guess who!**

**Guest: thank-you for looooving it **

**Gallagher Girl13: yay, another Morgan liker! Don't worry; she will meet her Blackthorne boy ;)**

**Thank-you for reviewing! And enjoy this chapter :D**

**The Goode Family: Back at Gallagher**

Morgan aged 12. Cammie's POV

Memories, so many memories came flooding back when the car pulled up at Gallagher. After Morgan went I spent a moment just looking at the building that made me the spy I am today.

"You okay?" Zach took my hand and kissed it.

I smiled. "Yeah I'm fine; it just feels weird being back here and especially back here with my daughter"

"I know. But it's good, right?" asked Zach.

I leaned over and kissed him. "It's wonderful!" I smiled. Zach took out our duffle bag from the boot. We decided that we'd stay for a day or two because we've been asked to give a master class to the seniors.

"Bye Morgan!" I shouted when she was almost at the door. She forced a smile while everyone stared at her. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that!"

"Maybe but at least everyone knows who our daughter is"

"Yeah…you think she'll be okay?" I looked at Zach I could tell he saw the worry in my eye.

He kissed me (and I could hear _sooo_ many gasps), "She'll be amazing, just like her mom"

Once inside more memories came. I past the section that the boys stayed in, the stairs I would run up every day and right in front of me was the hall I would eat and socialise in every day. I felt Zach's hand in mine and the gesture reminded of that Zach attended Gallagher as well. For about 2 years, it was his home too.

"Welcome home Cammie" I heard a thick English accent and turned around.

"Bex!" I practically jumped on my best friend. I hadn't seen her in ages. We've spoken and Skype'd but I'd missed one of my best friends.

"It's good to see you! How's Morgan?" asked Bex once I'd stopped squeezing her.

"You too and Morgan's fine thanks, how's the beautiful Georgia?"

"Ughh!" She moaned. "Guess where she's gone?"

"Where?"

"The library!" she came, put some things away in her room and then said she was off to get an early start!" Bex sighed and shook her head.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked bewildered. I'd love it if Morgan actually picked up a book that doesn't involve magic (_Harry Potter_), fighting (_The Hunger Games_) and mythology (_Percy Jackson and The Kane Chronicles)_.

"I don't know. I guess I've always wanted a little Bex but it seems I've got a little Lizzy"

"Little Lizzy? I'm sure in a few months they'll be the same size" and we laughed. **(A/N: I don't actually know what was funny, lol)**

"Could you do me a favour? Your mom asked me to do the register but all these little ones are getting on my nerves. All the questions they ask, 'Did you help bring down the circle?', 'Did you really know The Chameleon?' and 'Speak again! Your accent sounds amazing!'. Please Cammie, I beg of you!" when she was saying what the girls were saying she put on a high pitched voice.

"Okay, okay I will" I took the clipboard out her hands and waved her away.

When everyone saw me with the list they instantly came. I couldn't really hear over everyone's voice but luckily one of the girls helped me.

"Hello" the way everyone kind of cowered away when she came scared me.

"Hi, and what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Tilly Walters; my mother came to Gallagher as well!" Tilly Walters? And then I remembered Tina Walters. _I wonder how Tina is? And who did she marry and/or have children with?_ Tilly shook me and the thoughts flew out of my head. She pointed to names and told me whether they were here or not.

"Excuse me" a girl who must have been Morgan's age but was really small pulled on my jumper. "Are you really _the_ Cameron Morgan?"

"Yes, except its Cameron Goode now." Her face lit up and I was afraid she was going to ask me for an autograph.

"You've found loads of passageways haven't you? Could you tell me any?"

"Yes, I have found various passageways but I can't tell you-Oh Morgan!" I spotted her and waved her over. Everyone parted like the red sea when she came over.

"Hi mom"

"Check!" I ticked her name off the list. My mom asked for me to do the register while they give the welcome back speech to the other years" I kissed her cheek and went back to the list.

"Mom, where's dad?" Morgan asked. I mumbled something back because the question actually knocked me back. _Where is Zach?_ I shrugged and went back to the register. I heard a knock at the door and Zach stuck his head and then came out. Loads of the girls gasped when they saw him, he smirked in return.

"It's time. Morgan's first full day, I'm so proud!" he whispered.

"Me too" I whispered back but I doubt he heard because Zach's lips were on mine and I could hear EVERYONE going 'awww' and I swore I heard Morgan and her friend go 'ewww'…kids! I smiled and told the girls to get into one line. They all pushed and shoved to get to the front. I could feel Tilly and her too-big-smile on my back while I spoke to Zach. The line was moving slowly and I was waiting until I could see Morgan. In front was Georgia and at the end was Morgan so I'm guessing that the girls on the middle were their friends. Georgia and the girl behind her looked very smart with their skirts below the knee and shirts tucked in neatly. Morgan and her scary looking friend wore their skirts just above their knee. I lightly squeezed her shoulder and Zach winked just as the doors closed.

I let out the breath I'd been holding for the last minute and a half.

"Well we've done our part haven't we?" Zach hugged me and I could tell that a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we've done the burping, feeding, playing, potty-training and everything…now we just relax" he sighed and kissed my neck.

"Well technically I did the feeding and we can't relax Zachary, we've got work" he gave me the puppy-dog look. "No, come on! Sir said we had until Morgan went to Gallagher and now she has."

"Oh but Gallagher Girl" he moaned and went to sit on the stairs.

"Don't Gallagher Girl me! Plus, I think I heard something about a Paris mission but you're right, maybe more time off would be good"

"No, no, no! I think a Pairs mission would be perfect" he smirked and gave me a seductive look.

"Hmm, how come you warm up when I mention Paris?" he shrugged. "But remember, no more children…for now"

"You always act like it's a one person job! It's a joint effort baby" he pulled me close and kissed me deeply. "You want more children?"

"Let's not talk about children now. I mean Morgan's just started and we've got to teach a master class"

"I know. Can you remember when we used to walk these halls?"

"Yes, I can. It's been too long" I sighed and remembered when we walked into the hall holding hands when I had the puffiest eyes ever!

He stood up and held his hand out for me, I took it. "Malady, it is time for our debut."

We held hands and walked to the hall. We both took a breath before we opened the door and walked inside.

**I hope you liked that! There was some Zammie so I hope you enjoyed that! So next time they'll be Morgan at school and the mission that Zach and Cammie go on! **

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	10. Happy Birthday With Special Guests!

**Hi guys, I'm glad you liked that chapter so thanks for reviewing! But anyway…SHOUT-OUTS:**

**Gallagher Girl13: I'm glad you thought it was sweet and goode and here's the update!**

**Cammie-the-chameleon: yay, you loved it!**

**Guest: this review made me literally LOL! It was just two words: MORE KIDS! Omg, I laughed my head off!**

**Ktclaire99: yay, another lover! I feel so loved!**

**outlookforever: here's your eagerly awaited chapter and I too can imagine Zach doing a puppy dog face!**

** : thank-you and to be honest I only just noticed that Morgan's name is both Cammie and Zach's last name from reading your review! And nah, you dumb, not even I noticed it!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**The Goode Family: happy birthday with special guests!**

Morgan aged 13. Morgan's POV

"Happy birthday!" Madi, Tori and I all crowded around Georgia's bed our hands loaded with cards and presents.

"Oh my gosh guys!" she cried, her English accent coming though. "I can't believe you guys!"

"And there's more, tonight you're going to get a surprise!" I said in a singsong voice and then I ran to the bathroom before Georgia could ask any questions.

*Time skip to lunch**Time skip to lunch**Time skip to lunch*

"Guys I am freaking out!" Georgia dumped her tray on the table that we were sitting on. "You have to tell me…please!"

"Hmm, nope!" I popped the 'P' and took a bite out of my sandwich

"You guys are mean!"

"We're not mean, putting chilli powder in someone's food is mean" said Madi smiling.

"Madi, what did you do?" asked Tori wearily.

"Nothing, I'm only saying" we all looked at Madi with raised eyebrows.

"Anyway, just chill Georgia," I tapped her hand,"all in good time my bestie!"

She groaned. "It better be good!"

"Of course it will, what's my name again?" and we all burst out laughing.

*Time skip to evening**Time skip to evening**Time skip to evening*

Madi and I were hiding in Mrs Dabney's classroom.

"Where are they?" whisper/shouted Madi.

"Listen! Danny said that they'd be here around 8-7:30 and right now its 8:15, we'll wait a little longer okay?"

As a special birthday surprise we've invited Danny and some of his friends to our special sleepover! Danny said that they would leave when dinner ends…that was 2 hours ago.

"I'm gonna go look" Madi jumped up from her hiding place, cart wheeled 3 times and jumped to the windowsill. She stuck her head out the window and then screamed.

"Madi!" I hissed. "Keep it down; we're not supposed to be here!"

"Well sorry but what the heck would you do if some random boy grabbed you!"

"Random boy?" I moved from my hiding space and ran to the window. "Oh my gosh Danny" I took his hand and pulled him through the window." he looked different, tall, skinner, fitter and possibly cuter? His brown curly hair was lighter and his freckles look like they'd multiplied.

"I know say it!" he held his out.

"Say what?" I asked.

"You know I look hawt!"

"You wish!" I slapped that back of his head and he slapped mine, our own sort of handshake that we made when we were little.

"Yeah, I'm loving your little reunion but help me with these boys!"

Danny and I skipped to the window and helped all 3 boys through the window.

"Surprise!" Georgia was speechless. Danny went up and gave her a hug while she cried silent tears.

"This is the best birthday ever! Thank-you Morgan!" she gave me a big hug.

"It's okay, anything for my best-friend"

"Blahblahblah, are we going to watch this movie or what?" Tori and Madi set up the television (we found the sophomore common room) and we settled down to watch the movie.

"You know what we need? Popcorn, Morg baby, would you get us some?" Danny pleaded.

"Fine…only because it's Georgia's birthday" I got up and left watching the movie.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone. I stopped, looked around and then speeded up my step. And then I saw something. A shadow move across the floor, it came closer and closer… I jumped into attack mode.

"Whoa hold up it's only me" a boy came from the shadows. He has blonde floppy hair that covered his blue/grey eyes and freckles over his nose. He was cute, very cute!

"Who is 'me'?" I asked trying to sound funny and cute.

"Very funny." He held out his hand. "Hi Morgan, I'm Jack"

"Hi Jack. How do you know my name?"

"Danny kept going on and on about you…you guys aren't dating are you?"

What?! "Eww no! I've known Danny since he was in dippers…and he was in dippers for a _long_ time!"

"Good, err I mean cool." We stood awkwardly for a moment before I remembered where I was going.

"I've got to go, hey we broke into the sophomore common room and we're watching a movie, it's just down the hall" I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Apparently you can't have a movie without popcorn" I stopped, shrugged and resumed walking. I expected him to say something else but when I turned back he was gone. _Weird, _I thought _I think I may have to visit my mom and ask her how she handled Blackthorne Boys!_


	11. Did You Just Say Blackthorne?

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked that (lol was about to write episode!) chapter! Maybe reviews have said stuffs like 'Morgan met her Blackthorne Boy' and 'Danny and Georgia!' but are these true? Or is there another boy who catches Morgan's attention? And is there another girl who likes Danny? Who know…I do hehe! Oh and another thing, because I am really lazy and I want the action to start (not to mention Zammie action is Paris, if you know what I mean!) I'm skipping ages, so Morgan is now 16 and I really don't care if this is wrong, Cammie and Zach are…30 something. Yeah, I know, that they're probably older than that but I want them that age!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**The Goode Family: Did you just say Blackthorne?**

Morgan aged 16. **(A/N: this feels really weird!)** Morgan's POV

4 years. As if I've already done 4 years at Gallagher Academy. But this years the best because I finally get to start cov-ops! I woke up this morning before everyone else went to the bathroom-showered, brushed teeth-and changed into my uniform. I sat on my bed reading while Madi piled on the eye liner, Tori ironed (for the 5th flippin' time) her shirt and Georgia did extra credit. We've all grown up so much in the last 4 years! I remember when Georgia was so shy we had to ask for extra credit for her. And Tori kept pushing herself but she stopped when she almost had a break down. And Madi…Madi's the same, still violent, still smart and still a good friend.

"I can't until cov-ops! I finally get to beat the shit out of some girls!"

"Don't you already do that in P and E?" I asked Madi. Seriously, she can be quite scary when she's angry and Tilly has seen that face!

"Yeah, but now I get to spread it across two lessons!"

We all chuckled and the bell rang.

*Time skip to lunch**Time skip to lunch**Time skip to lunch*

Madi and I were late coming from COW (countries of the world) when we heard my grandma and Aunt Liz talking.

"Yes, I have spoken to the headmaster. He is more than happy to let Gallagher and Blackthorne exchange"

Hold up… did she just say Blackthorne?

My face lit up and I started to do a little jig in the hallway. Madi shook her head but she did have a smile on her face.

"This is awesome!" she shrieked when Aunt Liz and Grandma Rachel walked off. "I'll get to see Danny again" I gave her a look. "And the others of course."

"Yeah, of course" I shoved her, she shoved me back and we walked into the hall laughing.

"Wait, did you just say Blackthorne?" asked my English best friend.

"Yes ma'am we did! They're coming, how awesome" said Madi. _I've always wondered how she can look so emotionless at big events!_

"Are you sure they said Blackthorne?" asked Tori.

"Yes we're sure, what even rhymes with Blackthorne?" I asked the girls. They all shrugged but then Madi came out with a list of names.

"Mackthorne? Dackform? Slaptorn? They all rhyme with Blackthorne, don't they?"

We all laughed.

"Can I sit with you guys?" a girl came up to us. She had long black hair and was pale, but not as pale as Madi.

"Sarah?" asked Georgia. Sarah was one of Tilly friends…or so we thought.

"Yes it's me" she sat down anyway and shovelled backed potato in her mouth. "Don't ask"

We all went back to our food and ate in silence; I could hear Tilly giggling in the distance.

_Gosh, I really dislike that girl!_ We rolled our eyes, ate our delicious food and went to our room.

"Georgia?" said Madi.

"Yes Madison?"

Madi scowled. "Do you like Danny?"

Georgia jumped up from her bed and faked gagging. "Eww! That would be like liking my brother! No way, I've know Danny for _waaay_ too long."

"Hmm, okay!" Madi went back to painting her nails black.

"Why?" inquired Tori, slowly walking toward Madi.

"No reason" she said casually though I'm sure I saw some blushing on her pale cheeks.

_Seriously, she like so pale! She's a long lost Cullen…she's kill me if I said that out loud!_

"Madi…do you like Danny?" asked Tori.

"Please, I saw the guy 4 years ago! I'm only asking if you liked him"

"Fair enough, but remember soon they're coming and-"but Georgia was cut off because our door swung open and Liz stood there.

"Spill, how much did you guys hear?"

**(A/N: I was gonna leave it there but that would mean that I'd have to continue it…yeah, I'm lazy)**

"Not much…only that Blackthorne are coming!" we jumped up and squealed like little girls.

"Hmm, well if that's all. Get some sleep guys; you've got me first tomorrow!"

"Yay" Madi and I meant it sarcastically but I think Georgia and Tori actually meant it.

I shook my head and got ready for bed. **(A/N: **** it rhymed!)**

_Note to self: must call mom because I need tips on how to handle these boys!_

**I hope you liked it! I know this sounds mean but I really like Madi (of course Morgan is my favourite!). I think she's really cool…but what do you think? We'll have the special Paris mission soon, so they'll be some Zammie!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	12. And His Name IsErr, I Forgot

**Hello, it looks like you enjoyed that last chapter yeah? And you're all excited about the blackthorne boys coming, right? Well, they're not.**

**I joke, of course they are! I scared you didn't I? unless your someone like me who sometimes reads ahead and ruins the story! Someone said that they like my notes at the bottom, so thank-you and to be honest sometimes I share random pieces of information that you really don't care about…but lol, oh well!**

**Enjoy ya'll! **

**The Goode Family: My true love goes by the name of…err, what was his name again?**

Morgan aged 16. Morgan's POV

It was Saturday afternoon when I called my parents. Madi was in the P.E barn, Tori was at the hospital with her pregnant mother and Georgia was helping Aunt Liz in the labs. I was alone. I took out my phone (my special edited phone that _can_ make calls/texts) and scrolled down the contacts. When I landed at Danny I remembered what I'd heard earlier in the week…Blackthorne are coming! I smiled widely, scrolled to mummy (yes I still call her that) and dialled her number.

_1 ring. 2 rings. 3 rings…_ "Hello? Morgan, are you there?"

"Hi mommy! I mean, hey mom"

She chuckled. "Hi baby, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well, you're calling me…on a weekend. Let me guess, roommates busy?" she chuckled again and I could hear dad laughing in the background.

"Mum! How could you think that?!" pause. "Okay fine!"

She laughed quite loudly. "Oh I remember when I was your age, the only difference was that I only had to walk down the stairs so see and speak to my mom."

"I know. Mom, can I ask you a question?"

She was speaking to dad and the phone dropped. I could hear them talking, laughing and possibly fighting. "Hello, mom?"

She came back to the phone, and breathlessly said, "Sorry baby, your dad was about to pack a dress that would get me arrested!" dad was laughing and I think my mom slapped him…he stopped immediately.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Paris. We've been asked to find a man selling information on us. What did you want to talk about honey?"

_I can't wait until me and my Blackthorne boy grow up and go on romantic yet dangerous missions…my true love goes by the name of…err, what was his name again?_

"Morgan?"

"Sorry mom, what I want to ask is…" and the questions flooded out.

_What happened when Blackthorne came to you?_

_How did you know that daddy was the one for you?_

_Were the boys nice or mean?_

_Did you make any enemies of them?_

_What were they like as spies? Good or crap?_

_You always go on like dad was arrogant, cocky and annoying…why, was he when you met him?_

The only one I think my mom heard was, "How do you handle the Blackthorne boys?" **(A/N: thanks to Cammie-the-chameleon who gave me this question!)**

She repeated it. "Hmm, you know that's quite hard. Blackthorne was different when your dad went, you know?"

"No I don't!" I huffed, stood up and paced my room. "I've asked loads and you still won't tell me!"

"It's hard and complicated"

"Then un-complicate it!" I cried. _Maybe I shouted have spoken to my mom like that…oops_!

"Aha, that's what I once said to him" she took a deep breath. "Blackthorne was once a school for assassins." At first I was shocked but that wore away quickly.

"That's it? Blackthorne was a school for assassins like Gallagher's a school for spies?" I asked, confused why that was so bad.

"You don't understand Morgan, there was more than that…but you don't have to worry, Blackthorne is perfectly safe!"

I snorted. "I _can_ take care of myself you know? I may be a girl but I can give as good as I get!"

"Good, remember that when they come, okay? Don't let them under estimate you!"

"Right, got it." I smiled. "Thanks mom, it was really nice talking to you"

"You too honey, I would get Zach to say something but he's busy packing the car…oh no, he's back" she passed the phone to dad.

"Hey princess!"

"Hi dad, when are you going Paris?"

"Later tonight, this is a serious so we have to get there quick"

"Okay dad…" I sighed. I know my parents are good spies, no wait-they're the best! But, this was their first big mission…and I'm scared. What if something went wrong? But of course dad answered the questions in my head.

"Don't worry, we've been doing this since we were your age"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you when we come back, okay?"

I nodded (which was silly because he couldn't see me!). **(A/N: sorry but my little cousin Rebecca does that, she nods thinking that you'll see her down the phone, it's really cute!)** "Okay"

"Later Morgan." I smiled. _What was I worrying about? My parents have been doing this for years!_ I stretched, changed into my training clothes and went to the P.E barn. I know that when I'm older I'm going to be a spy, I better start training because like my parents said…they've been doing missions since they were my age. Now it was my turn…starting with the boys!

**I hope you liked it :-P, the next chapter will be the mission with loads of Zammie and then it'll be Morgan+the girls facing the Blackthorne boys!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	13. Paris: Part 1

**AYOOO PEOPLES! Thanks for all the reviews, loves ya very much! Loads of peeps having been saying that they're 'really excited for the Zammie!' and I say…goode because it's (hopefully) gonna be goode! And speaking of goode things the spy book I'm writing is coming along nicely and soon it shall be published and I WILL DOMINATE THE WORLDDDDD! Err, sos about that, I dunno but I feel like I'm in a random mood…lols.**

**Anyways, enjoy and LOVE THE ZAMMIE!**

**The Goode Family: Paris: Part 1**

Cammie and Zach aged…adults. Zach's POV

Cammie and I were sat in a little french café. **(A/N:****see oxoxGallagherGirloxox, there's a french café and its named after the café I made up in french class!)**

We were both in disguises. Cammie wore a platinum blonde wig while I was stuck with an afro.

I scratched my head. "Baby, it's itchy!" I moaned.

She patted my hand. "Awrh…I don't care. Now shush, we're here on a mission."

"Don't 'shush' me" I crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue.

"Stop being so childish, you remind me of Morgan!" she paused and then stuck her tongue out. I chucked but stopped when the very person we were waiting for came into the café. He was tall, about my height with brown hair and blue eyes. A lot of girls at work commented on how 'hot' and 'gorgeous' he was but they were immediately reminded that he carried dangerous information about them…that shut them right up!

The swaggered in, a smirk plastered on his face. I sighed, _smirk stealer!_ He walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee, while waiting he dared to look at Cammie. She smiled politely and he winked. I took that as my opportunity to grab her hand.

She narrowed her eyes. "What's that for?"

"What's with all the looky-looks?"

"What?" she scrunched up her face."I don't get you"

"I love it when you scrunch up your face; you get this cute wriggly line across your forehead"

"Aww, thanks." She smiled and I felt like she was mine again. It's not like Cammie's a flirt but nowadays more people (mostly men) seem to notice her…and I don't like it. We talked some more but always kept our voices low, unfortunately the guy who we were trailing chose to sit right at the back, out of earshot.

Cammie sighed. "This isn't working, switch to plan B?"

"No way Cammie, you know how I feel about plan B!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Plan B or Plan Absolute And Utter Crap, is 1 word, and 12 letters…honey-potting. I don't see why girls think that honey-potting is _always_ the other possible solution on getting information. I mean yes, it can be effective but seriously, not all guys are that easy.

Cammie shifted in her seat. "Okay, can we leave now?"

I kissed her knuckles. "Yep." I grabbed my bag and coat and left the café first with Cammie behind me…or so I thought.

Cammie's quick little POV

I saw Zach leave the shop and I used this as my opportunity to honey-pot. I stood up and accidently (it was totally on purpose) dropped my bag.

He was there as quick as a flash. "Do you need any help?"

I looked up at him. "Oh yes please." He helped pick up everything a _normal_ woman should have in her bag. Lipstick (that becomes a lazar), purse (the opens to become a mini-laptop), pen (that has been recording everything for the last 2 hours), more lipstick (okay, these two _are_ normal!) and my phone.

"Thank-you" I flashed him a dazzling smile and collected my coat.

"No problem. Are you busy tomorrow night?"

_Wow, he must be more desperate than I thought!_

"Tomorrow night?" I pretended to think about it when in reality a night with him would be perfect…for spying reasons of course!

"I'm free"

"Good" he took out a gold invitation and handed it to me. "It's a masquerade ball, I look forward to seeing you there" he winked, walked past and out the door. I hurried up and walked out. Zach was no-where to be seen.

Zach's POV

I was laying down watching french television when the door opened. Cammie walked in, dumper her stuff on the table and sat on the bed next to me.

"Where'd you go?" she asked. I could tell she was pissed off with me but how I could I help it? I saw her honey-potting him (and the whole time he was staring at her cleavage!)

"Where are we now?" I replied.

"I know, but why'd you leave?" were we really going to have this conversation?

"Gallagher Girl, I'm not stupid, I saw you with that guy." I switched the TV off and looked at her.

"And? You didn't have to leave?"

"I did though; it hurts to see people look at you like that you know." She sighed and came closer to me. "I know you had to do it though."

"Yes I did." She kissed me. "Did you pack the dress?"

"Uh-huh"

"And your tux?"

"Yeah…" I turned and saw her beautiful smiling face gazing at me.

"Good because," she whipped out two gold and shiny invitations, "good because I think we're going to need them."

I laughed. "How did you get those? I thought he only gave you one, for yourself?"

"When we he was walking out I took another one, no biggie"

I smiled and kissed her. "Come on, we better tell sir that its mission accomplished!"

"Yes, I will have the upmost pleasure of telling him that the only reason we got in was because of honey-potting and a trick I learned from my old pal Katarina". **(A/N: does anyone know who that is? I thought that I might put her in because she's a thief and she might have sold Cammie a few of her tricks!)**

"Whatever Gallagher Girl." I picked up my coat and keys.

"Whatever Blackthorne Boy, oh and speaking of Gallagher, how do you think Morgan is?"

"She's fine, trust me, okay?" I didn't wait for an answer; I just leaned down kissed Cammie and smirked. She shook her head. I led her out the hotel and held her hand as we walked down the rainy streets of Paris.

**Hey, have you guess been craving Zammie? Well, hopefully I just cured your want/need. The second part will be up tomorrow and I hope you enjoy it as much as I hope you enjoy this!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	14. Paris: Part 2

**Hello all you lovelies, late start today because I was at my dad's (it's his birthday) but here I am! Anyway…SHOUT-OUTS:**

**outlookforever: thank-you and sos means sorry, it's probs an English thing and here's part two!**

**Ktclaire99: thanks, and yeah, that's Kat ;)**

**girlonfire: yes Katarina Bishop from Heist Society, did you know the whole time I thought her name was Katrina…until actually read it properly, lol. Ps. Thanks for loving the chapter ;)**

**AWESOME (Guest): I like your name btw and yay, you loved the Zammie!**

**Roxie Tina Richi: omg, I loved one of your stories, the one about Zach and Cammie and their daughter, do you remember? Anyway, glad you thought it was cute!**

**TheGhostOfTheFuture: thanks…I think**

**Gallagher Girl13: whoo, I cured your need for Zammie! And thank-you for saying that I'm bloody awesome, you're pretty awesome yourself!**

**In fact… you ALL ARE AWESOME! Here, have a virtual cookie :D**

**So, I see most of you sussed out that it was Katarina Bishop from Heist Society, I can't believe that throughout most of it I thought her name was Katrina, I seriously think I'm dyslexic…by the way no disrespect to people who are dyslexic, my cousin is and she's in university! Anyway enough of me rambling on enjoy the hot and steamy Zammie…**

**The Goode Family: Paris: Part 2**

Cammie's POV

My gold dress fit like a glove. It was floor length, light and flared with a _very_ low back and a _very_ low cleavage…still it was better than the one Zach suggested when I was on the phone to Morgan. That red dress had a low back, a low cleavage _and_ was extremely short! Zach was decked out in a full suit with shiny black shoes.

I caught myself staring. "You know Mr Goode, you look very dashing"

He smirked from across the dance floor. "Well Mrs Goode, you don't look so bad yourself"

The room was massive. The main colours were gold, silver and anything shiny, it almost felt like Christmas. Many of the people there were either terrorists or haters of the C.I.A but little did they know was the that the quartet and security were agents.

I smiled but then ran into someone. "Oh, sorry."

"That's okay." he turned around and I saw the face of my target. He smiled and introduced himself. "Hi, my names Daniel."

"Well hello Daniel, I finally get to know your name" I lied, it was totally in his file…but he didn't know that.

"It is _very_ good to see you again." He winked. "What's your name?"

I smirked. "That's something most people learn after a drink."

"Follow me." he took my arm and guided me away from the ball room. I went up the stairs passing the quartet, I saw Zach stare at my through the crowd. I shrugged and carried on walking. Upstairs was a hotel, we passed many rooms until we came to a double door. He smirked at me, I acted amazed and he slid the card and the door opened.

"Come in" he held the door opened and I felt his cold hand on the small of my back pushing me gently inside. He walked to the bar and I sat on one of the stools. While he was making the drinks I got a good look at this guy. He was my age, with brown windswept hair and bright blue eyes. Like I said before, some girls think he's hot (and to be honest he kind of is) but I know that all of this is a trick. So I sip my drink and flirt.

"So, what is the name of the most beautiful girl ever?"

I giggled (yes, actual giggling from a grown woman…heaven help me). "How do you know I'm beautiful? This is a masquerade after all"

He stood up. "Trust me, I have a way of finding out." He walked towards me. His hand went my waist to my arms and finally to my face. He was slowly lifting up my mask when I knew I had to do something. I leaned in and kissed him. He eagerly accepted and pulled me closer. I could feel his disgusting hands all over my body until he pulled back.

"I know who you are" he said.

"Oh really, then I guess you wouldn't mind giving me what I want"

"Maybe…only if you give me what I want." I gave him a look of disgust but he just laughed. "It's strictly business sweetheart…unless you make a good impression."

I shook my head, I was about to disagree but I felt his lips crash onto mine. His hands were all over me but while just stayed around his neck. Slowly we pulled me towards the bed. We were still kissing and I was on top of him but I didn't think he was expecting what happened next.

"See, this isn't so bad is it?"

"Nope, it's actually not." _Click._ "Well it's not bad for me, but for you I'm not sure." I smirked because I'd handcuffed him to the bed head.

The door swung open and Zach strolled in looking very angry. I crossed my arms and looked deadly serious at Daniel.

"Where is it? Where is the USB?"

He sighed and looked at me. "Front pocket." He wasn't lying. I went to get it but Zach pulled me back and got it himself. He called all the agents and suddenly they were all there, they took Daniel out the room and left us alone.

Zach crossed his arms and looked at me. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, actually loads" I snapped sarcastically. I walked out and into the bathroom where I used the hotels toothpaste and toothbrush to wash my mouth out. When I came back out Zach was leaning against the door.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I just get mad sometimes"

"I know and I'm sorry but we did succeed. Imagine all the fame and glory we'll get back home" I laughed and pulled him in for a hug.

"Just tell me one thing, he didn't get into your dress or anything did he?"

I sighed. "Zach the only person who I want getting into this dress…is you." I bit my lip and saw Zach watching me intensely. He kissed me slowly, like each one was asking permission. We pulled me towards him until we fell on the bed. We both smiled at each other because we knew what would happen next.

When in Paris, the city of love… but little did we know that it would have a big effect on what happened next.

**Aww, the end…for now! I hope you liked their mission and if you did could you give me idea's for others? Please and thank-you! The next (I keep wanting to write episode!) chapter might have the blackthorne boys so you can look forward to that! **

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	15. Blackthorne Boys!

**Awhoa, nice to see you guys again! I got 10 lovely reviews so thank-you! I'm glad you all liked that chapter; someone knows where I'm going with this but I'm keeping it a secret… but anyway, on with the Blackthorne boys!**

**The Goode Family: Blackthorne **

Morgan aged 16. Morgan's POV

_Your mission - if you choose to accept? - is to follow your target's without getting detected. Meet after dinner at the main door wearing normal clothes, but remember this is a mission so make sure it is appropriate! Good luck, Abby+Townsend_

I was hidden in the shadows, well I was trying, and it's kind of hard hiding in a mall. I mean yes, there are crowds and crowds are a godsend to a pavement artist like me but I kind of imagined a better mission than this! I mean, it's easy! I've been trailing people since I was little, no lie…I once followed this man to his house (he called the police but oh well). My target was walking in a group; he has black curly hair with warm brown eyes and a beauty spot under the left eye. So far I was doing well; he'd only looked back twice, most of the time he was being distracted by his mates. They took a left around a potted plant and I followed.

_Oh crap, _I thought. They'd turned into the bathroom. I hesitated, looked around before I popped my head around the door. In front of me was **(A/N: sorry I don't know what they're called lol)** those things they pee in. They didn't seem to notice the door open so I ran into the cubicle next to the door. I felt like a right perv but if he left I would be in deep poop and I couldn't risk going into the ladies because he might leave. I stood on the seat and looked over the door…but they weren't there.

_How did they leave?_ I wondered. I jumped off the seat, swung the door and stood face to face with four boys.

"Oh, is _this_ the boy's room? My mistake…" I tried to slip away but my target caught me by my waist.

"I don't think so." He smiled…and I melted. "So, who are you?"

"I'm…err…" I looked around for inspiration. "I'm Latrina Bog?" it came out more like a question than it should have.

He nodded and shooed his friends out. I tried again to slip through but he caught me arm.

"Listen, I suggest you tell me who you are or I'm gonna have to." It was the first time I'd been able to get a good look at this boy. When we were given the file of who we were trailing we only had description and that didn't note how extremely cute he was!

"All you need to know is that I go to Gallagher Academy"

"Gallagher Academy? Seriously?" I nodded.

"It was our mission to follow you"

"I know." He smiled. "I must admit you were good, you've been trailing me this whole time, right?"

"Yeah, but now I've been caught." I sighed. I mean sure my mom got caught but I always wanted to be the last one standing…to show everyone that I really am a double legacy.

He closed his eyes. "Go on"

"Huh?"

"Let's make a deal shall we?" he said, with his eyes still closed. "I pretend that you haven't been spotted and you go on a date with me."

He sounded so confident. I looked at him for a while until I found myself staring. I agreed. "Okay, let's do it"

"Wait, first I need your name. Mine's Charlie"

"Well hi Charlie, I'm Morgan"

He stopped me again. "Morgan? Like Morgan Goode?"

"Yes Morgan Goode."

"Wow." I chuckled walked out and saw him follow behind. He winked and then walked ahead. It did feel a little weird trailing a boy who knows you're trailing him but I would do anything to show people how good I am.

It turns out that I did in fact beat everyone (even if I did sort of cheat). Everyone applauded and patted my back, you'd think I feel a little guilty…but I didn't.

When we were back at Gallagher my friends bombarded me with questions.

"Who did you trail?" asked Madi.

"How could you trail? I was too busy looking at his cute butt!" cried Tori.

"What did he look like?" questioned Georgia.

I shushed them all. "Ladies, ladies, one at a time. Okay, Madi first…"

"Who did you trail? Like, what did he look like?"

"Well, he had black curly hair, warm brown eyes with a beauty spot underneath" I smiled widely.

"That's pretty descriptive. But I really want to know is how you could trail, I mean I couldn't…the stupid boys butt was in my way!" she huffed, crossed her arms and fell on her bed.

"Wow, he sounds cute. My boy was pretty cute too, I think they all are!" smiled Georgia. I think we were all pretty hyped up with the boys coming.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Madi said what we were all thinking.

"Hmm, girls…shall I see if I can Aunty Liz to crack?" for the last few days we've been asking Aunt Liz so many questions about the boys that she's almost slipped some stuff out. I jumped up and walked out and walked right into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" I shouted. I regretted it when I saw they were holding boxes. I apologised and helped pick some up.

There face was hidden but there voice was deep. "It's okay."

I snatched the boxes from the person's face and saw that it wasn't a Gallagher Girl…it was a Blackthorne Boy.

"Morgan?"

"Jack?"

_Jack…that was his name!_ I smiled and remembered when we'd first met all.

"So, how are you?" he asked. He told me he'd gotten lost trying to find the subs.

"I'm fine…how are you?" I asked. _Dummy, he just asked you that!_

"I'm cool. Who did you stalk today?"

"It wasn't stalking, I trailed Charlie" I said, trying to sound casual even though I was talking about a cute boy while _to_ another cute boy!

He swore under his breath.

"What was that about?" I stopped walking and looked him in the eye.

"What? Oh, nothing. I just don't like him." He walked on leaving me alone in the evening light.

I didn't bother catching up with him. I walked slowly and when I finally got to the subs I caught Great Aunt Abby and Eddie making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"Yuck!" I groaned and they looked at me immediately.

"Oh Morgan!" she chuckled. "It's called love."

"Oh trust me; I've seen my parents do it many times…" I shuddered remembering the many memories that have scared me for life!

I was walking out when Abby called me back. "Stay a little, have a drink"

I shrugged and walked into their office.

_I love my family working here!_

**Well I hope you liked that aaannnddd if you did then why not review and follow! But apart from that what do you think of Charlie? And it's the return of Jack! We'll get some time with them in class and some bonding and especially…the date! **

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	16. You're A Gallagher Girl

**Hello, I see you all enjoyed that little part with the Blackthorne Boys and for anyone who didn't remember Jack is the boy Morgan met when it was Georgia's birthday. And I have to say thank-you too BellaGoode who has reviewed the whole Beauty and the Beast story, so thanks loads **

**But anyway enough of me going on, I hope you like this chapter!**

**The Goode Family: you're a Gallagher Girl**

Morgan aged 16. Morgan's POV

They came in the worst lesson possible.

Madi and I were fighting. I was sweaty, my hair was in my face and I getting my ass whipped.

"Come on Morgan!" she tugged on my arm and pulled me up.

"Forget it, I can't fight you. Georgia, your turn." Madi shrugged and I pulled Georgia over.

"Can't you fight someone else?" she asked looking scared.

"Nope." I popped the 'P' and then pounced on her. She kicked me off of her and stood up. I punched, she ducked, I punched, and she fell back. She kicked, I grabbed her foot, swung her around and she fell. I walked over and kneeled next to her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and the door swung open. 5 boys swaggered in and the whole room went silent. Our teacher walked in and told the boys to introduce themselves.

A boy wearing Harry Potter style glasses walked to the middle of the barn. He introduced himself as Caleb Johnson. Many of the girls had stopped fighting and were now crowded around the group of boys.

Someone I remembered walked up next. He smirked and winked at me.

"Hi, my name's Charlie Banes." All of the girls were drooling and some of them looked like they were going to faint. He smiled and walked up to me.

"So this is the famous Morgan Goode?"

"Hi Charlie" I must admit, he is very good-looking. He was talking to me but I became distracted when the last boy came up. It was Jack. He took one look at Charlie and me and turned away.

"Morgan?" Charlie tapped me.

"Huh, oh sorry. One minute…" I jogged away from him to Jack. I tapped him on his shoulder. He turned and I saw that today his eyes were a stormy grey.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Oh nothing" he said sarcastically. "I don't know what you see in him, you know"

"I don't see anything wrong with him actually" I crossed my arms and turned away from him. He sighed and turned me so I was looking at Charlie. He was surrounded my girls, many of them touching his muscles while he flexed them. I must admit I did feel a little jealous but I couldn't give Jack the satisfaction.

"Yeah and? It's just like how I'm stood here talking to you in a crop top and short shorts."

"Listen, I know Charlie and I don't want to see you get hurt" he looked me in the eye.

_He's sooo cute!_

"Thanks Jack but I'm a big girl, I can look after myself"

"Nope, you're a Gallagher Girl" he smiled and walked away.

Charlie caught up with me on the way to lunch.

"Hey Morgan" he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Charlie" I said icily.

He stopped. "Aw baby what's wrong?"

I stopped. "I saw you…with all those girls."

He sighed. "And I saw you…with, Jack."

I sighed. "What is the issue with you two?"

"Nothing. Listen, I'm sorry about the girls, I don't know what made them come." _Oh trust me, I do!_ "But what I do know is that I've got a date with a beautiful girl who is worth all of them."

I nodded. _I understand._

"You"

I blushed. "Thanks Charlie."

"So how about Saturday?"

I nod again. "That would be brilliant!" He nods and walks into the hall.

I take a moment to jump and squeal like a girl before I carry on walking into the hall.

**Yeah, yeah I know it's short but I'm not really in the mood. I'm not angry or sad or anything but I'm just not feeling it so I will update tomorrow but it's gonna be full Zammie, is that okay?**

**Now have a nice day everyone **

**Review please but I don't mind if you don't.**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	17. The Gussing Game: Figure Out The Secret

**Hi everyone, how's your day going so far? If it's good then goode if not then hopefully this update will cheer you up! Anyway I'm thinking about writing a new story, something AU because I like AU stories, I think they're interesting. Because next year I don't think I'll be able to do any stories because of GCSE's and stuffs and I REALLY wanna do well and prove to myself that I am smart! Plus, my predicted grades are ALL A's! Ahh, anyway enjoy this update **

**The Goode Family: The Guessing Game**

Zach's POV

I woke up to the sound of vomiting. I felt when Cammie ran out of bed but I let it pass. I got up and ran to the bathroom; Cammie was hunched over the toilet bowl.

"Are you okay?" I asked when she stopped.

She wiped her lips. "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Why are you being sick? I mean I know Daniel was a dick and everything but…"

"No, it was probably something I ate" she drank some water and sat on the seat. She looked deflated, her eyes were red and she was pale. I took her hand and led her into the bedroom. I picked her up and walked to the living room. I gently put her in the sofa and turned the television on.

"You are going to rest all day, okay?"

"But, I've got stuff to do…" she tried to get back up but sat on the sofa in her way.

"Nope, no way Gallagher Girl. I need you to rest, please, I hate seeing you ill" I pleaded with her.

"Okay…but you've gotta move"

"Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"Move Zach unless you like vomit!" I quickly dodged out the way while she vomited three times on the floor. I had the upmost pleasure of cleaning it up and getting the bucket.

"Thanks Zach. Do you think it's food poisoning?"

"Yeah, what else could it be?" I asked. Cammie gave me a look but then shrugged.

_What else could it be?_ My thoughts escape my mind and come out my mouth. Cammie just waves the question away and snuggles down into the sofa. I walk into the kitchen and start to make Cammie's favourite breakfast…waffles!

Cammie's POV

_This boy is clueless!_ I look back and see Zach in the kitchen. I sneak past the kitchen and to our bedroom; I take my phone and quietly sneak back. My nausea has gone for now so I push the bucket away and sit back on the sofa.

_Macey, I heard you and Preston are back from your honey moon? If you are then text me back soon, I need you to do me a big favour! See you soon xxx _**(A/N: let's just imagine that Macey and Preston has an **_**amazing**_** wedding and honeymoon okay?) **

Macey texted back immediately: _hey cammie and yeah we're back, what do you need and I'll get it for you xxx_

I looked back into the kitchen; Zach was busy cooking something so I took a deep breath and texted Macey what I wanted. She replied with:

_Got it! ;)_ **(Can anyone guess what it is?)**

I sighed in relief just as Zach walked in with a plate full of waffles with whipped cream and strawberry.

"Aw, thank-you" I kissed his cheek. He smiled and went to answer the door. I could hear the rustle of the bag and their voices in the hall.

"You caught Cammie on a bad day Macey, she's ill."

"What? No she's-" she shut up when I shook my head. "I mean, aw, poor Cammie-bear."

"Thanks Peacock" I teased.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asked Zach.

"Yes please, just as long as it's not waffles. I prefer pancakes myself"

"You see Cammie, pancakes rule!"

"What! No way, you guys don't get it! It's a texture thing" I crossed my arms over my chest whilst Macey and Zach laughed.

Once Zach was in the kitchen Macey and I ran into our room. She took out the box and I took a moment to look at it.

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Macey.

"Because I'm not sure"

"Okay, but if you are then I feel amazed because I'm the first person to know!"

I laughed and walked into the bathroom. **(Have you guessed yet?)**

I did my business, waited and then walked out the bathroom. Macey was looking in my wardrobe, nodding her head at the clothes she approved. She turned around to look at me…I nodded.

"Aw Cam! I'm so happy for you!"

"This thing says I've been for two days!" I say.

Macey shrugs. "It's your body. Now, I'm going to leave you to tell Zach, okay. We can arrange coffee with the girls later in the week." Macey hugged me and then simply walked out.

I walked into the kitchen to see Zach eating his…pancake.

"Did Macey just leave?"I nodded. "Good, we've ran out of eggs." I chuckled and sat next to him at the table.

"Zach, I've got something to tell you"

"Go ahead baby." I cringed. "What's wrong?"

"Well you see…I'm err…we're having…I'm pregnant okay."

"Okay" he went back to eating his pancake.

"What, did you hear me correctly?" I asked. I thought he'd be shocked or at least be showing some emotion, not shovelling down that disgusting thing down his throat.

"Yeah I heard you, you're pregnant and it's great!"

"Uh-huh, okay. Is that your reaction, really Zach?" I stood up and he followed me. "You're not happy are you?"

"Of course I'm happy" he kissed me and I felt better. "I'm just not trying to freak out like I did last time." When I told Zach I was pregnant with Morgan he almost fainted but when I gave birth he _actually_ fainted.

"Good and no fainting this time" I teased.

"Hey, cut me some slack. This time I'm prepared!" he laughed and pulled me towards him.

"What are we going to tell Morgan?"

"One thing at a time baby."

**Hey guys, did any of you guess that she was pregnant? I tried not to mention it to let you guys guess. **

**These two, Anon (Guest) and BellaGoode, get virtual cookies because they guessed that Cammie was pregnant when they reviewed (thank-you!) on my Paris: part 2 chapter.**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	18. VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ :)

**Hi guys, I seriously can't be bothered! I have planned-ish what I wanna write but I don't know what to fill it with, help! I seriously feel like giving someone my story-thing to carry on because I have no idea what I'm gonna write next, I'm not 100% sure yet but if you guys would give me idea's and motivation then that would be great! **

**I'm just gonna list some stuff that I want to happen and could you guys comment on what you want please?**

**Jack warns Morgan about Charlie, they have a little disagreement, Jack kisses Morgan and Charlie see and sends a rumour out that Morgan is a cheater.**

**Pregnant Cammie and Zach (though he's not pregnant lol).**

**Cammie telling Morgan she's pregnant.**

**Cov-ops with Abby and Townsend.**

**Cammie going through pregnancy.**

**Cammie giving birth (with Zach, Morgan and family and friends there)**

**Madi and Danny secretly dating (yes, the secrets out, Madi likes Danny, not Georgia! Oh and I was gonna name her Amy but I then realised that I actually know someone called Amie Baxter, lol so…)**

**?**

**If any of you guys write them and then send them over I can post them and OBVIOSLY say that it was written by you guys, I would never take the credit. I know people say that they love it and whatever but I think I wanna write something with more depth and issues, I know that sounds really depressing but that's how I'm feeling these days, and it isn't your fault, I LOVE getting reviews that say I'm amazing and stuff but I don't want to write these and not be happy with them so…**

**Anyway, review or pm me because I need help on what to do! I might, if I can think of a new idea, post a chapter of my new story tomorrow or later if I can think that fast.**

**Because I think you're all awesome I'm making a list of all of you just to say sorry and thank-you loads and I wish I could carry on but I don't like writing half-heartedly, it doesn't feel right.**

**Ktclair99, hotter-than-hot, xx ThePrep xx, , outlookforever, girlonfire (I'm guessing the hunger games? I love those!), PrettyLittleGG, Zach-Goode' , Vampires –Bite me, Firefly264, Gallagher Girl13, Cammie-the-chameleon, KrazyKid500, oxoxGallagherGirloxox, Roxie Tina Richie, TheGhostOfTheFuture (even though I'm not sure whether your review was goode or bad), BellaGoode, AnabethandPercyJackson17 (I love the Percy Jackson series!) and all the lovely guest's who reviewed! I'm sure I never left anyone out but if I have then I am truly sorry. Anyway, I know you probably hate me but I had to do it!**

**Please carry on reading my stories please and thank-you for reading.**

**-cammieXzachxx a.k.a estherxx **


	19. Craving

**I told you I would be back and I am! Since I got over 10 reviews I decided to update though to be honest I was going to update anyway hehe, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you forgive me for abandoning this story**

**The Goode Family: Craving**

Zach's POV

"Zach, do we have any cucumber?"

"Huh?" it was Saturday night, Cammie and I were watching movies, they were Cammie choice which meant I had to sit through many hours of lovey-dovey crap but I guess that's the price you pay for love.

"You know cucumber, green and white in the middle with seeds?"

I sighed. "Yes I know what it is, why do you want some?"

"I don't know…found it!" Cammie came back in mouth full of cucumber.

"What is with you? First you want pickles, then you wanted gherkins and now you want cucumber?"

"I don't know…" she looked down at her stomach. "it must be a baby thing" she smiled and I pulled her closer. You could hardly tell Cammie was pregnant but she knew. Throwing up every morning, become cranky for no reason and all these strange cravings, yep pregnant again.

"When should we tell Morgan?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe when she comes home for Christmas break?" I suggested. For some reason neither of us could tell her over the phone. Every time we tried to we just made something but I think that she somehow knows. Morgan's always asking if Cammie alright, asking how she's feeling and if anything had changed about her…creepy right?

"Do you think she'll be mad?"

"No" I turned Cammie to face me, "why would she be mad?"

She sighed. "Because we haven't told her"

I thought about it, would she really be angry? And then I took a look at the clock. "Why not tell her now? It's 6 o'clock, I'm sure dinner should be over by now"

I took my phone out my pocket and dialled her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Morg" I smiled when I heard her realise who she was talking to.

"Hey daddy! How's mom?"

"Yeah" I glanced at Cammie "she's fine thanks, how are you?"

She sighed. "Yeah I'm fine, just got a lot of work"

"Aw okay, listen me and Cam have got something to tell you…" I tug on Cammie's jumper and turn my phone on to loudspeaker.

"What is it?"

I looked at Cammie, she looked at me. I nodded to her, she nodded to me.

_You tell her!_ Over time we've learned how to use our eyes instead of speaking.

She shook her head. _No, you_

I rubbed my eyes. _You Gallagher Girl, you're carrying the baby!_

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. _And I thought that this was a joint effort!_

"Mom, Dad? Are you guys still there?" said Morgan.

"Yes baby we're here" said Cammie breathlessly.

"Okay…what? Oh sorry, I'm going to have to love you and leave you, see you all soon!"

The phone cut off and we were left in silence.

Cammie spoke first. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Why didn't you?" I throw back.

"You were talking to her first" she looked away and I could tell that I'd pissed her off.

"I'm sorry alright, I guess I was nervous"

She laughed lightly, still not looking at me. "You're nervous; I'm going to have to give birth again"

"And I'm going to be with you the whole time…because I love you, I love you so much Cammie and I want to be with you forever"

"I love you too" I pulled her close and put her head on my heart.

**Yeah I hope you liked it! Oh and has anyone seen the John Lewis Christmas advert, the one with the snowman and snowwoman? It's really cute**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


End file.
